Our Secret
by SoraHatesKairi
Summary: It's never fun to leave everything behind,but when your parents want to get a divorce you sort of got to. Then what. You meet a beautiful silver haired boy and fall in love but what happens when your dad and his have a not so plesant past. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

November 13 (Moving Day)

Well my life sucks. Dad is making us move. Roxas and I cried our eyes out trying to get him to change his mind. It didn't work. We are moveing away from Twilight Town. Away from our friends. We have to start over new in some place called Destiney Island. My dad want away from here. He wants as far away from our mother now that the divorce is final. I don't see whats the big deal. Im about to put my last box of things in the truck and then were off. Well if roxas hurries but lets jus hope that he takes awhile to get all his clothes.

Sora

November 14

IM ON A PLANE!! HELP! I hate this its so scary. I think were going through a storm. I can't sleep like everyone else. I have two more hours on this damn thing. Hope i don't die.

November 15(House)

The house is nice. I have my own room insted of sharing with my high mantinence brother. We start school here tomarrow. I have to wear a uniform. It dosen't bug me but Roxas is gonna flip out when he figures out.

...

"SORA!!" Roxas screamed "We have to wear uniforms. UNIFORMS!!! What is the point of all my clothes if I can't wear them."

"We will be other places than school ya do know that right" I told him

"Yeah I know but thats were all the super sexy guys will be. And they wont be able to see me"

"How do you know they will be sexy Roxas"

"Most guys from islands are Sora." "Really now" "Yeah who knows mabey you'll find you a sexy guy"

"ROXAS!"

"What you could. It could be good for you actually"

"What the hell do you mean"

"Figure it out on your own brother"

I think my brother is on drugs sometimes. I mean sure I like guys,but he is always wanting to look good for all of them. He hasn't had very good luck. Their was this one time he started dating this guy named Seifer. It didn't end pretty. Roxas won a struggle tournament and not him so he left Roxas. It was sad. Though Seifer didn't come around me or Roxas for a month after that. Well goodnight i have school tomarrow.

November 16 (New School)

Well im off wish me luck.

"Roxas and Sora Strife welcome to Destiney High. I am Princaple Xaldin."

"Nice to meet you"We said at the same time.

"Well boys these are you sceduals and here is your locker numbers and combinations. Come back to my office at the end of the day so I can see how your first day was."

"Thank you sir"

We left his office quietly.

"So Sora whats your first class"Roxas said

"Biology"

"Shit I have Math 2,Let me see your scedual"

"Okay"

"Damn we have one class together"

"Whats that"

"Gym. Ew i'll get all sweaty and grose"

"Thay have showers"

"I am not using on of thoes. I'll get daddy to take me out of it"

"Good luck with that. You know he wants you to get fit"

"Yeah Yeah I to class bye"

"Biology room 34 were is that" I thought to myself "I don't want to be late on the first day"

"Are you lost" Said a tall tan guy with silver hair

"Yeah can you help me"

"Sure your so cute what class do you need"

"Biology room 34"

"Oh i see you see this map you are here and if you ask me for help again you will be here" He pointed at a trash can

"Get out of here twerp or youll regret it"

"Oh shut up Xemnas don't be an ass"

"Ka..Kairi I...I was just...showing him were he could spit out his gum"

"Yeah right Xemnas. Look if you are mean to one more kid at this school its over got it."

"But Kairi"

"No buts. Room 34 is down that hallway"

"Thanks" I said

I walk in the class room and everyone just stared at me. "Yes" the teacher said

"Um im a new student...Sora Strife"

"Ah yes the princaple mentiond you"

"I am . YOu can take a seet over their next to Riku"

"Okay" Wow I feel like my brother. Riku was wow. Thats all I could think WOW. He was so georgous.

"Alright Class everyone take out your Biology book and turn to page 109"

"Here"Riku said to me "You can look on with me"

"Oh Thanks!"

"Its no problem."

A few minutes later he passed me a note.

'Were did you move here from?'

'Twilight Town'

'Oh how old are you'

'15'

'Im 16. You should sit with me and my friends at lunch okay'

'Um sure but can I bring my brother with me'

'Sure. Are you two twins or something'

'Yeah im thirty minutes older'

'Ha so you can tease him. I don't have any siblings but I have a crazy dad if that counts'

'Haha my dad is kinda crazy to'

'i bet they would get along'

'Who knows'

Riku had alot of friends. Their was a guy named Zexion. He didn't really say much except to his guy named Demyx that he kept smiling at. Xahya she was small but looked like someone that I woulden't want to make were Tidus and Wakka. They were kinda crazy and upsessed with some hing called blitzball. And their was a guy named Axel and I think my brother was already hitting on him and he was hitting back. Also their was Marluxia. All I can say about him is..I think he might be in love with my science teacher.

My first day was better than I thought. Except for Xemnas. At home it was funny. Roxas tried to get dad to take him out of gym. Like I thought it didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

November 17

Okay here is a small run through of my classes. Some are weirder than they should be.

In Biology I think thta both Marluxia and Xahya are in love with the teacher. I Could just imagin them in a death match. In a cage. being the prize. They scare me a little a little but I like that class. I sit next to Riku :3

My next class is math. is the teach. He is an old friend of my dad and the person were renting our house from. I wish he wasen't my teacher. Who knows what he coul tell my dad.

Gym is third. Coach Hewley is pretty hard on us but it dosen't bug me to much. Theres thins guy named Zack Fair. He tried to get Coach Hewley to go into the locker room with him. Talk about is with me in that class. Is it bad that I watched him undress?For English I have . He enjoys calling on this girl named Eclipse. She can never say anything when he calls on her. She tries but it dosen't was kinda funny.

World History I have his class equals boring.

The girl that go Xemnas to leave me alone yesterday is a cheerleader. Its strange that shes nice to me. The others arent.

"SORA SORA! Guess what" Roxas said busting through my bedroom door.

"What is it Roxas and can you learn to knock. I could of been doing something other than writing"

"Yeah yeah touching yourself over Riku. I have a date with Axel"

"What..you just met the guy."

"Yeah so. Does it matter. I saw you looking at Riku in know when he was....undressing"

"I...I did not. You can't prove it. You can't prove anything"

"What if I recorded it"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"No"

"Yes"

"I will kill you"

" now Sora"

"Yes!"

"Aww you would killl your only brother."

"If you don't get rid of the recording I will"

He was gone. Laughing. Either he didn't really record it or it was already on the intrenet.

November 18

A school bus. I have to ride the bus. Roxas is displeased. Ill just sit alone for now.

"Hey their mind if I sit with you Sora"

"Oh um..Riku yeah you..can"

"Good cause I was gonna do it anyways"

I blushed.

"Who were the three guys that got on the bus with you"

"My older brothers. the bid one is Loz,long haired one is Yazoo,and the other one is Kadaj. Dad calls them chick,buff,and scrawny"

"Thats funny"

"Yeah. Weres your brother?"

"In the back with Axel and Reno. I think thats the other ones name"

"Yep thats Axel's twins . Him and Axel always cause so much trouble in class"

"Oh"

"So how do you like it here Sora"

"It's okay. I still have to get used to it."

"Yeah? Hey! What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know"

"Well if your not busy...how about you come with me and my friends to the island"

"Sure i'll ask my dad about it."

"Good good. It will be alot of fun. It's a greath place to hang out"

"It sounds like fun. I can't wait"

"You have a phone?"

"Yeah"

"921-580-7321 . Thats my number call me after you ask your dad about it."

"Okay I will"

In my head I was screaming at myself to calm down. This was bad. I was becoming like my brother. I liked a guy that I berley even knew,but their was just somthing about Riku that made me want to be his.

Gym I almost hate it. "Alright everyone get dressed we have a lot to do today" I saw Roxas smile at me with his evil idea face. I didn't want to go in the locker room.

"Hey you ookay!" Zack suddenly said

"I..im fine"

"Oh you lloked scared for some reason"

"Well you did just scare the shit out of me"

"Oh so sorry. I just get so excited in this class"

"Why?"

"Coach Hewley looks so sexy in gym shorts. I love to watch him. Him and his built sexy body. God I want to steal his underwear"

"Um dosen't that sound a little stalker like to you"

"Nope"

He is crazy. in the locker room Roxas pushed me up against Riku. I was about a red as Axel's hair and got even redder when he hugged me. It felt so right. His arms around me. I wanted to just sunggle into his bare chest but I resisted the urge to do so.

"Hello" the voice on the phone said

"Hello can I speak to Riku"

"Yeah hold on"

I waited a minute.

"Hello" It was Riku

"Hey this is Sora my dad said it was okay if i went with you"

"Really!Thats Great! On Saturday i'll stop by at twelve to get you"

"Alright"

"You will have fun trist me"

"I do"

"Good well i'll see you tomarrow Sora"

"Bye"

"Goodnight"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

November 19(Wishes)

Well Roxas and Axel are offical. Axel asked him out during gym. Then they made out in the shower. Im slightly jealous of Roxas. He has had so many boyfriends and I haven't had a single one. I guess im just not attractive enough. So i looked at myself in the mirror earlier. Spikey hair,colored brown which is so normal,blue eyes,normal looking face,and im small. Im not muscular and well built. Mabey im little for people but Roxas dosen't have that problem so mabey not. I wish I was as lucky as he is. I crave that feeling of someone careing about me,being important to someone,being held and kissed. Hearing the most precious three words in existance:I,Love,You. I wonder if wishing on a star really wotks,if so someone tell me so I can make my wish. I wish I was attractive enough to be someones.I wish for somone to kiss me. I wish for someone to hold me. I wish I was wanted. I wish for my happiness. Sumerize it all up I wish for Riku. I want to cry. I just want to go curl up in my daddy's lap like I did when my puppy ran away or Into my pillow when mom said she was leaving. I wish someone was here to tell me it's okay. It's a good thing notebooks don't have emotions. All together I think all of this goes down to I wish I could be as lucky as roxas.

November 20

Its midnight.I woke up from the most hrrible dream. I told Riku how i felt. He rejected me,told me he never wanted to see me again. i woke up crying. is that normal? Do I LOVE Riku? Is it love at first sight like Romeo and Juliet. When I saw him the first time I did get butterflys and my heart was pounding. Shit,I just realized,it's Friday,tomarrows Satrurday. I know im just going to hang out with him but I have thet feeling that I might say something to give my self away.

...

"You okay Sora" Roxas said with excitement on the way to the bus stop.

"Im fine I just didn't sleep well last night"

"Oh why"

"Bad dream"

"Oh. I didn't sleep well either"

"Why? Wet dream?"

"Yep wanna hear about"

"No not really"

"Well tell me about yours"

"Ill pass"

"Aw we used to tell each other our dreams all the time"

"I know but this on is personal"

" it's about Riku"

"How did you..."

"Know? Lucky guess"

"Oh uh yeah i knew that"

"Hey! It's Axel and Reno!"

"Hey there Sora"Axel said

"Yo you two"Reno said

"Hi"

"Axel! I mwissed you"

"Aw I missed you two Sexy"

He kissed my brother. I could tell that it was full of passion and love. Axel was going to be good for Roxa. He was going to take care of him.

...

"Not eating Sora"

"Huh...OH! Riku! No i..im not hungry"

"You need to eat something here"

He offered me an apple and sat down across from me"

"Thanks you sure you don't want this"

"Im sure just eat it"

All I could do was smile

"OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT" Zack said as he ran up to our table

"What"We both said

"Okay I was running down the hall so I woulden't be late for my fourt period and I tripped"

"Okay and that is so exciting" Riku said sarcasticly

"No no listen listen im not done. Coach Hewley was in the hall and I tripped because I saw him and didn't want to get in trouble by him,I was trying to stop,and when I fell I ended up grabing onto his shorts and pulled them AND his boxers down. It was so fucking big! Oh how I want him"

Scilence,nothing but scilence.

"Uh you two okay.......Sora!Riku! snap out of it........Oh Fuck! I broke them"

"Were not broke Zack"Riku said"We just don't know what to ay about that. We kinda didn't want to know that our gym teacher had a big well you Sora"

"Right"

"Oh...Well I loked it ALOT!"

With that said he ran to go tell Eclipse,who I figured out was his sister.

"Zacks amusing isnt he" Riku said to me

"Yeah kinda strange though"

"Yeah but hes a good guy"

"Yeah"

Rikiu gave me a warm smile that I just melted into. I loved how his jade green eyes looked. They were so beautiful.

November 21

Its only a few minutes till twelve. Im so nervous. Wish me luck. Theirs a knock on the door.

"Hello im Riku. Is Sora ready" He said politely to my dad.

"Hello im Cloud Strife Sora's father."

"Its nice to meet you sir"

"Ill go get Sora"

"You ready to go"

"Yeah"

"Alright comeon. Ill have him back by six is this okay "

"That will be fine. have fun"

This island was amazing. It was so beautiful. Their were tree houses and wooden bridges all throughout the trees. The one thing that caught my attention the most was a fruit. It looked like a star. I had never saw anything like it in my life.

"Well Sora what do you think"

"Its amazing"

"I thought you would like it here" he laughed a little.

"So were is everyone"

"Who know. Somewhere"

"Oh. Um whats with the star shaped fruit"

"Its a Paopu Fruit. When ever two people share one theri destines become intertwined ,forever"

"Have you shared one with someboby"

"Nope. I want to share one someday. With someone special to me you know. Someone ill want to be around close. They have to have blue eyes."

"Wow" I have blue eyes.

"Yep I wont just share it with anyone"

"I woulden't what to eother"

"Hey come with me. I want to show you something"

He took me to a dark place.

"This is the secret spot. I come here to be alone sometimes"

"It's very peaceful in here"

"Yeah"

His hands were on my shoulders but they were slowly moving down my arms and around my wairt. My ace was turning red and my heart was pounding once again. With the next moment his soft lips were on mine. I coulden't belive what was happing. I shyly waped my arms around his neck and kissed back. When I did so I felt him smile. To soon his lips were gone.

"Sora will you go out with me"

"Go out with you. Meaning you as my boyfriend"

"Yeah that"

"YES! Oh my god yes"

"Thank you"

He hugged me into his arms. It felt so right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have never been so happy before in my life. I was Riku's. I finally had someone by my side. I can't wait till tomorrow. Riku's said he going to take me somewhere in town. Another one of the places he likes to go just to hang out and be with friends.

November 22

"Oh my god are you Serious Sora" Roxas practialy screamed

"Yes I'm dating Riku"

"Oh my god oh my god."

"What why are you freaking out so much"

"It's your first boyfriend. I am like so happy for you so so happy for you."

"Thanks"

"Okay okay whats all the commotion about you two" My dad said as he walked into my bedroom

"Sora got a boyfriend"

"ROXAS!!"

"Oh really Sora who is he. Wait let me take a guess. That Riku kid right"

"How did you know that"

"It's pretty obvious that he liked you. He was sweet and polite when he came to get you and he didn't just tell you to meet him somewhere like a normal friend would do"

"Oh um well I guess"

"Well Looks like now i have to meet both Riku and Axel's parents"

"Yeah I guess you will"

"Lets have them over next Saturday. Riku's parents. Roxas' are coming tonight"

"So thats why you are cooking. Are you sure you shouldn't let me or Roxas cook"

"Hey! I can cook"

"Barely"

"It's not that bad. You can eat it can't you"

"Yeah"

"Shit. How do you give that sex talk to two gay sons"

"DAD! We don't need the talk! Epically Roxas"

Roxas quickly left the room before dad got him

"So your dad wants to meet my dad" Riku said in a very confused tone

"Yeah"

"Well okay. Ill tell him"

"Is something wrong with that"

"No not at all. My dad just likes to say embarrassing things"

"Oh" I laughed

"It is funny when he does that to my brothers"

"I bet so. Oh um don't eat my dad's cooking he trys but it sometime isnt to good"

"Sounds like my oldest brother,Loz. He can't cook"

"Can you"

"I'm okay at it. I think I don't know. The only people who have ate my cooking are my brothers and dad. Can you"

"Yeah. Maybe. Sort of. Better than my dad lets go with that"

He laughed. I loved his laugh. I love when he kissed me when he was done laughing even more. We were in public but that didn't bug me. Not one bit. I liked it actualy. It was a way to say that he's taken and gay because their were a lot of girls looking at him. Now they knew that he was taken

"Okay Sora"Roxas said with excitement "I will now give you a lesson on boyfriends"

"I'm not sure I want that lesson from you"

"Don't worry it will be fun. Okay after the third date it is okay to make out"

"What! How so"

"Hey don't question your teacher okay. Well one month after you two say that you love each other you can start doing sexual things. BUt not sex yet."

"Like what"

"Well dry humping,blow jobs,rim jobs stiff like that"

"What's a rim job?"

"It's when the seam will like the uks ass. Want me to demonstrate"

"NO! I'll pass"

"Okay after all that stuff has happened. You can have sex with him. Make sure that he uses lube on you. That way you wont bleed."

"Why would I bleed"

"Well if your not stretched you will taking it dry isn't so pleasant when your not used to anal sex. Trust me"

"Okay"

So I didn't want to trust Roxas but he has had sex before but I don't know why he is saying this stuff to me Riku and I are far from having sex. We just got together yesterday,but I guess it will be good to know that once we get to that. If we get that far.

_Um please review and please don't be to harsh._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

November 23

Things are getting interesting at school. Each day Zack keeps trying to get Coach Hewley in the shower with him. He got him to the door of the locker room then he changed his mind. Coach Hewley of course. Zack doesn't seem to get that he is just playing with him. During fifth period Axel threw a paper airplane at ' ass.

"Who threw this" The class was silent

"Seriously who threw this at me" Still nothing

"If I don't know who threw this in the next sixty seconds everyone will stay after class and be late for their next one.

"Okay okay I did it Axel said standing up from his seat

"Okay. Five minutes after class. " It was funny when he said that. Reno looked up to

"But if I stay after class I wont get to see my sexy Roxy"

"I don't care if you see you sexy Roxy...wait what"

"Well you see Roxy waits for me after class and he is sexy so"

"Stop talking I don't care it's either five minutes after class or one hour after school."

"Reno...tell Roxy that I love him and that I might come out standing but might not be able to sit"

"Okay bro. But hey be quieter about that you might make Eclipse a little jealous"

"He..he would not!" Eclipse stuttered

"Oh ypu know you pretty much worship him"

"I do not"

"Okay all three of you five minutes after class"

I am really happy to not know what happened in that room.

November 24

Okay I think my dad might have a thing with my math teacher. told me to call him Squall outside of school most teacher don't do that and him and my dad are in the living room and wont let me or Roxas come down stairs. Its kinda creepy. I don't think hes really collecting rent or maybe he is but it not money that my dad is paying him. Well on another note Roxas had sex with Axel. AT SCHOOL! In the shower. I told Axel if he hurt Roxas I would casterate him. I know he loves my brother but im just being protective.

November 28

"Dad is the table ready"

"Yeah but why wont you let me do the cooking"

"Because I don't want Riku and his Dad to drop down dead"

"Im not that bad of a cook"

"Dad don't deny it. You know you can't cook"

"Okay so I can't"

The door bell rang. Oh god butterfly's. My dad went to the door but I didn't hear a hello or come in or welcome to our home or even knowing my dad hey sexy. I had a very bad feeling. I went into the living room and saw the look my dad was giving his dad and the look his dad was giving mine. One word was spoken by my dad.

"Sephiroth"


	6. Chapter 6

Wost feeling ever,and it was all because of that look. The one that was being shot at Riku's father. This was Sephiroth. This was the man that my father hated with a burning passion so hot that water could set on fire.

"Good to see you Cloud" Sephiroth said "Its been to long"

"It hasn't been long enough."

"Well I did not expect to see you when I came to meet my sons boyfriend. At least we already know each other"

"Yeah so since we already know each other,how bout you leave.

"Oh but of course. I wouldn't want me or my family around you anyways"

"Good thing"

That was it. My dad had ruiend everything. Like always.  
"Sora,you will not be around that boy"

I said nothing

'Our families will not have anything to do with each other you understand"

Still nothing

"Look I know you don't like it but you will just have to get used to it"

"Im going to my room"

All I could do was cry. Againn. Just this time I cried till I coulden't cry any more. TIll no more tears would fall. I hated him.

I woke up at eleven thirty. I had a message on my computer.

Meet me on the island tomorrow morning.

I love you.

I replyed Okay see you then

Love you to.

NOvember 29

"So whats your dads problem"Riku said

"Im not one hundred precent sure. All I know is something happend years ago and my dad still hasn't let it go"

' know my dad dosen't want me to see you"

"Same here"

"Im not going to listen"

"Me nither"

"I love you to much to not be with you. It would kill me if I had to be away from you. Even though I met you not even a month ago. We have to find a way for us to stay together"

"Yeah with out our dads knowing about it"

"Sora" Riku stood infrom of me and took my hands. "I promis to stay with you no matter what happens. Through every little thing"

"I promis to stay with with you no matter what and through every l;ittle thing aswell Riku"

"I promis like that should be sealede with a kiss"

"Agreed"

HIs lips me mine. We now had a secret,our secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

November 30

Okay school is so boring. All my classes I can't pay attention to. Right now I'm in English with . Hes telling us about some book,my mind is so gone that I can't even remember what he said the name was. The only name I can remember is Riku's. Riku is all that I can think about. Him and our secret.

"Sora.I hope thats your report that your writing and not a note"

"yes. It is"

"Oh? So you have already read Loveless"

"Oh yes I uh..have"

"So what are your views on the book"

"I is a beautiful.. book?"

"I expect you report to be very good. It will be a thrill for to read. I hope"

Well shit I didn't even plan to read it..

Gym. That means Riku,but of course before I can even get their her comes none other that Xemnas and his little minions Saix and Luxord. I wonder if Saix and Luxord is there real names. Like what if they changed them to something with an x in it so they could be like their leader. That would be funny.

"Well look who it is. the new boy. The little fag"Xemnas said with that ass hold tone.

"Shut up!"

"Hey you don't tell Xemnas to shut up. Right Luxord"

"Oh yeah big mistake their shrimpy. He would fit in the lockers"

"That's enough you to. Ill take care of him.

I wanted to back away from him but I didn't. It would end up like the movies. Ya the part where you back into a wall and something grabs you or beats the shit out of you. I didn't want that to happen.

"You scared fag boy"

"No"I lied. I was so scared that I almost pissed my pants. I had never been this close to getting my brain knocked out of me.

"I should make you scared. I hate fags. Maybe I should shove you in the trash or give you a nice black eye. That would be fun don't ya think."He said with an evil smirk.

N..no not..really"

"Wrong answer"

He took hold of the front of my shirt. All I could do was close my eyes and just wait for it.

"Xemnas!Put him down"

Oh just my savior Kairi the girlfriend.

'What did I tell you"

"I don't know babe"

"Don't call me babe. I told you if you were mean to him it would be over. Well it looks like you being mean to him so guess what. It's Over!"

"But Kairi he is a FAG!"

"So and stop calling him a fag. That's such a harsh word. Apologize to him"

"Fuck no"

"Fine. Come on Sora"

She stomped his then I followed.

"You okay"

"Yeah im fine. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry about him. He hates homosexuals"

"I could tell"

"So I heard you were going out with Riku"

"Yeah"

"Nice choice. He's a sweetie. He'll take care of you"

"I know"

"But if he ever hurts you. Tell me. Ill hurt him for you:

"Thanks Ill remember that but I don't think Riku will hurt me"

. . .

Locker room. Riku in sight. he looked so sexy just standing their in his black boxers and nothing else.

"Sora!Do you like what you see"Roxas jumped at me and said with excitement

"Roxax! Go away"

"No way"

"Why"

"I'm the little brother I'm supposed to bug you"  
"God well don't go find Axel or something"

"I can do that"

I love him but he is a pain in the ass. Figuratively of course.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and soft pain a lips touched my cheek.

"Hello beautiful. its good to see you "

"!" I was read as red as Axel's hair.

"I missed you"

"It's only been a day"

"Even if it's been only a second I miss you" He is so sweet but very cheesy.

"So when are you gouing to change. You alwasy watch me so I think I should get to watch you" he said with a huge perverted smile

"Your being a perv"

"I know" I smiled at him and pulled off my shirt. I could see him smile bigger. Then my pants I was left in my boxers. This time I could see something else get bigger. I also saw him lick his lips. I pulled on my gym clothes before he got any Ideas. Then he just pulled me to him and held me in his arm tightly. And the perfect way to ruien a moment Axel,Roxas,and Reno with a chours of aw's"

"I love you"Riku wispered into my ear

"I love you to"I whispered back.

. . .

"So how was school" Our dad said as we ate

Fiine" Roxas said

"Sora what about you"

I said nothing

"Sora"

"Hes not speaking"Roxas said quietly

"I see the silent treatment. Okay two can play like play till you stop playing"

"Then you wont be talking to me for a long time. And I mean forever. You treat everything like its a silly little game. You want to act like everything is perfectly okay like a game! Well guess what it's not a game dad. It never will be. Its real."

"Hello"

"Hey mom its Sora"

"Sora how are you"

"Pissed"

"What happened"

"I got a boyfriend and dad tries to ruin it"

"Okay tell me the story"

"Well you see his dad is Sephiroth,and he came to meet my dad and well you can just imagine what happened"

"Sephiroth huh. So your not allowed to be with him"

"No where withe in one hundred feet you might as well you know why he hates Sephiroth so much"

"I don't he never told me"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry sweetie"

"Its okay mom. Well I just needed to call and talk to you"

"You can anytime Sora"

'I know well I have to go to bed. Good night mom"

"Good night sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you to mom"


	8. Chapter 8

December 1

I cant take it anymore. I dont even know who his is now, and yes I am talking about my dad. he should be trying to make me talk to him like a normal father would but he is just as much as a child as I am.

I Poked at my food at lunch. I think it might be alive"

"Hey Sora"

"Hi RIku" RIku sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheak. I giggled a little and he gave me that warm loving smile of his.

"Hey you two,I have an amazing Idea" Axel said as him and Roxas sat down "How about this Friday the three of you all stay at mine and Reno's place,with out your dads finding out that all three of you are their. Riku's dad will just think its me,you,and reno. And Sora your dad will just think its me,youRoxas,and Reno. What do you guys think"

"It might actually wotk"I said with a great amount of excitement. "You do have a brain. I was starting to wonder if you did or not"

"Hey. I use my brain plenty"

"Sure Axel we'll believe you"Riku said sarcasticaly

"So how will we let our dads not know"I asked

"Well Sora you and Roxas will show up first. Then after your dad leaves Sora you will call Riku's cell and tell him to come,then he will leave and I will hide you two in my room till he leaves. my mom wont be home till later so we wont have to worry about her telling"

"Okay got it" we all said

"So what wll we do about sleeping arrangements" Axel asked "I will gladly share my bed with my Roxy"Axel grabbed Roxas ass as he said that. Oh great no sleep on Friday thats for sure."Sora, you and Riku can sleep on the futon in my room,you know together" I was turning red,I could tell,my face was starting to feel hot"

"So what do you two say"

"If its okay with Sora then its fine with me"

"I..don't mind"

"Good well see you then"

Now I was freaking out. I really don't want Riku to see me in my pajamas,their too embarasing. Seriously what fifteen year old sleeps in dinasour pajama pants but me,yeah can't think of any. I dont have enough money to go buy any new ones. Lets see and Roxas dosent have any, he dosent sleep in anything. Wow happy Axel. I culd sleep in my underwear but no Axel would just call me a cross dresser,I wear the short boxers and cross dressers usualy wear those kind or thongs. I shivered at that thought.

December 3

Im almost at Axel's place,why am I so nervous its just a sleep over,where I have to share a futon with my boyfriend.

"Hey come in you two" Axel said as he opend the door. "Hi , my moms not home at the moment but she will be around ten"

"Thats fine. Roxas call me sometime tonight"

"Okay dad" Nothing toward me joy joy.

Thirty minutes later we all were sitting in Axels room. Axel and Roxas were making out,Reno was watching and me and Riku just sitting their. I was still nervous. It did nt help when Riku pulled me into his lap but I still just cuddled into his arms just enjoying ikus warmth.

"So how far have you two gone" Axel asked after his small makeout session

"Excuse me" I said shocked

"What all have you and iku done"

"Kiss and hug Axel"Riku said calmly

"Thats all. You havent even made out yet"

"No"

"God i would of thought so"

'Well you thought wrong Axel"

"Hey Roxy how about we go get in the shower"

"Sure thing" My brpother replied

"Im going to get a pizza" Rebo said So now it was just me and Riku. All alone in Axel's room.

"I think theri planning something"Riku said to me

"Me to"

"Knowing Axel,its probaly not to approate"

"He wont make us have sex or anything!"  
'No he wont go that far now come here and calm down"

"Okay"

"But I do want to try something new"

"Uh..what"

"Not to much" I nodded. he kissed me,nothing new,but then I felt his tough lick at my bottem lip,I very shyly opend my mouth and let his tough slip inside. At first I was shy but then decided to kiss back hoping I wasne terrible at it. Then befor I knew it I was on the floor and Riku was over top of me still kissing me. accidentaly let out a small little noise that made Riku deepen the kiss but I wasent complaining. ot at all.

We had stopped by the time Axel and Roxas got bac. We wee still waiting on Reno and the pizza.

"While were still waiting how bout you two go get in the shower"

"Both of us?" I said

"Duh what else could I of ment"

"Uh well I"

"Aw are you afraid to let Riku see you naked"

"No"I lide.

"I think you are"

"Not"

"Yeah you are"

"I am not"

"Then get in the shower with him"

I gulped ut went in the bthroom with Riku.

"You okay Sora"

"Yeah im fine"

Riku started the shower then began to undress Yet again I watched him,I coulden't help it,he had such a good boby. Then I saw part of him that I had never saw before. I felt like such a perv for looking but I couldent help it, he was so big.

"You going to undress or are you going to was your clothes along with you body"

"Im working on it" I began to undres aswell but I was shaking like and earthquake. I didn't have the best body, i was flimsy very thin, no musel like Riku, and I was no where near as big. I saw him smile once I was compleatly exposed. I hoped he woulden't laugh. he pulled me to him,greath I am officaly a tomato.

"Wow your more beautiful than I imagined"

"What?"

"Your beautiful, you ahve a small waist,beautiful perfect skin,and a perfect sized body all around. Your perfect.

"Really"

"Oh Yes"

"Well thank you Riku"

"Your welcome now,lets get in the shower"

"Yes but Riku"

"Huh"

"I forgot my pajamas at home'

"Okay well you can wear the shirt I broght to sleep in it big in me so it should cover you well"

"Thanks Riku"

"No problem. I usualy sleep in my boxers anyways"

It felt nice sleeping in Rikus arms like I did tonight. I felt safe and not to mention warm. I also enjoyed getting to feel his well sculpted body all night. All I have is three words to say: .Ever.


End file.
